pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Metang
/ |dexunova= |evofrom=Beldum |evointo=Metagross |gen=Generation III |metheight=1.2 m |imheight=3'11" |metweight=202.5 kg |imweight=446.4 lbs. |species=Iron Claw Pokémon |egg1=Mineral |body=04 |type=Steel |type2=Psychic |ability=Clear Body |dw=Light Metal |color=Blue |evo= }} Metang (Japanese: メタング Metangu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Metang appears to be an alive robotic levitating through the air and has a disc shaped body. It has two red eyes and a pointy sliver nose. It has two circle shaped arms and there are three silver claws coming out of each one. Special Abilities It has the ability to Levitate. Despite that, it does not have the ability Levitate. It has the ability Clear Body which prevents any stat reductions. Evolution Metang evolves from Beldum starting at level 20, and evolves into Metagross starting at level 45. Game Info Locations |type= |rubysapphire=Evolve Beldum |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Beldum |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Beldum |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Beldum |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Beldum |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Friend Safari (Steel-type) |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire=Evolve Beldum |orasrarity=None}} Side Game Locations |type= |RSPinball=EvolveBeldum |Trozei=Huge Storage 5 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Frosty Grotto (1F-4F) Wish Cave (62F-64F) Solar Cave (8F-12F) Joyous Tower (56F-61F) |PMD2=Sky Stairway (1F-49F) |Ranger1=Go-Rock Squad Base}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=When two Beldum fuse together, Metang is formed. The brains of the Beldum are joined by a magnetic nervous system. By linking its brains magnetically, this Pokémon generates strong psychokinetic power. |sapphire=When two Beldum fuse together, Metang is formed. The brains of the Beldum are joined by a magnetic nervous system. This Pokémon turns its arms to the rear for traveling at high speed. |emerald=The claws tipping its arms pack the destructive power to tear through thick iron sheets as if they were silk. It flies at over 60 miles per hour. |firered=It floats midair using magnetism. Its body is so tough, even a crash with a jet plane won't leave a scratch. |leafgreen=It floats midair using magnetism. Its body is so tough, even a crash with a jet plane won't leave a scratch. |diamond=It is formed by two Beldum joining together. Its steel body won't be scratched if it collides with a jet. |pearl=It is formed by two Beldum joining together. Its steel body won't be scratched if it collides with a jet. |platinum=It is formed by two Beldum joining together. Its steel body won't be scratched if it collides with a jet. |heartgold=When two Beldum fuse together, a magnetic nervous system places their brains in union. |soulsilver=When two Beldum fuse together, a magnetic nervous system places their brains in union. |black=It is formed by two Beldum joining together. Its steel body won't be scratched if it collides with a jet. |white=It is formed by two Beldum joining together. Its steel body won't be scratched if it collides with a jet. |black 2=It is formed by two Beldum joining together. Its two brains are linked, amplifying its psychic power. |white 2=It is formed by two Beldum joining together. Its two brains are linked, amplifying its psychic power. |x=It is formed by two Beldum joining together. Its steel body won't be scratched if it collides with a jet. |y=It is formed by two Beldum joining together. Its two brains are linked, amplifying its psychic power. |or=When two Beldum fuse together, Metang is formed. The brains of the Beldum are joined by a magnetic nervous system. By linking its brains magnetically, this Pokémon generates strong psychokinetic power. |as=When two Beldum fuse together, Metang is formed. The brains of the Beldum are joined by a magnetic nervous system. This Pokémon turns its arms to the rear for traveling at high speed.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |rbysapspr = RS 375 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 375 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = RS 375 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 375 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 375 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = DP 375 front.png |hgsssprs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Metang BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Metang BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Metang XY.gif |xysprs = Metang Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Metang XY.gif |orassprs = Metang Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Metang Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Metang Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Metang first appeared in anime under the ownership of Morrison in Saved By Beldum. *Morrison's Metang *Head Engineer's Metang *J's Henchmen's Metang *Alain's Metang Trainers With A Metang *Morrison *Head Engineer *J's Henchmen *Alain Trivia Gallery 375Metang AG anime.png 375Metang Dream.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Johto Safari Zone Pokémon